No Lo Olvidare
by NeKoT
Summary: [OneShot]Anoche lo he visto, mas no estaba solo... anoche he sentido, como se me ha roto el corazon...[Dedicado a Kaei Kon]


¡Nasss!.. Wujuuuu!.. lo termine y ¿Saben? Me gusto como quedo (n.n)… pero ya weno vamos al tema principal que me llevo a escribir este diminuto fic en cuestión de una sola noche… aunque haya tardado en subirlo (-.-U) el tiempo, todo es culpa de mi escaso tiempo… pero ya, dejare de cosas insulsas y me concentro a lo que vine a hacer…

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.) (bueno... sanamente o pervertidamente, cual es la diferencia?. n.ñ)

**Genero: **Yaoi (como siempre) con toques de angst

**Parejas: **Bueno… para mantener el misterio no lo diré

**Dedicatoria: **Ahora si, el tema principal de este One-shot… felicitar a alguien sumamente especial para mi, alguien que ha sido una inspiración a la hora de escribir y aparte una grandiosa amiga, para ti Muñeka (aunque un poquito tarde n.nU)

**¡.¡.¡.¡.¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAEI !.!.!.!.!**

_Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón te deseo siempre lo mejor…  
Cuenta conmigo siempre… nunca lo olvides…  
Que yo…_

.-.-.-.-.-. **_N _o_ L _o_ O _l_ V _i_ D _a_ R_ é** .-.-.-.-.-.

By: NeKoT

Luna nueva, luna de Marzo… oscura, silenciosa, desolada… como yo. Luna nueva, luna de Marzo… cambiante, irrazonable, incomprendida… como yo. Como yo, que en noches oscuras paseo de forma lenta por los parajes que me conducen a mi maldita bendición. Te amo tanto. Como yo, que velo en silencio por tu seguridad… escondido, resguardado. Te necesito tanto. Como yo, que en pensamientos siempre te llevo priorizado ante todo, recordado… siempre. Te deseo tanto. Como yo, que prohibidamente te miro desde las sombras, agazapado en las esquinas de las habitaciones por miedo a aquellas miradas que me lanzas. Me lastimas tanto…

Comprendo, mas no lo acepto… entiendo tu miedo hacia mi, entiendo esas duras reprimendas de tus ojos exuberantes de emociones, entiendo aquellos silencios ignorando mi persona, entiendo aquel odio venido de las memas acciones que cometí, lo entiendo y no lo acepto… no lo acepto y nunca lo haré. Que te quede claro que nunca lo haré. Pues siendo tu, el desbordante de la ternura misma, el sustituto del calor en mi piel, el gendarme de la inocencia y el más fiero actor de la pasión, no puedo permitir que te desvanezcas de mi ensoñación y aunque tu no eres mío ahora, ten por seguro que muy pronto lo serás ¿Por qué?. No lo sé… pero así lo he decidido y es así como he marcado mi destino…

Miro el cielo otra vez, la luna ennegrecida no alumbra hoy el cielo, las estrellas aburridas han dejado de tintinear… talvez por lo oscura de la noche es que han escogido el momento… No lo sé, pero lo imagino. No lo tolero, pero me refreno. No lo quiero, pero lo padezco… el silencio anega el lugar, la penumbra lo cubre todo, incluyendo mi pesar. Estas a unos pasos de distancia, sumido en aquella habitación, sin embargo no estas solo y eso es lo que me llena de dolor…

Nuevamente mis pasos me conducen hacia el lugar que silenciosamente abandone al notar la ausencia de tu soledad. Había alguien más contigo… en la cama. Regreso sobre los pasos que cautos te dejaron en tu faena de pasión y nuevamente la puerta semi-abierta me da acceso al vislumbre de tu cuerpo sobre el otro ser, están jugando sobre tu cama, están sonriéndose con descaro y acariciando sus desnudos cuerpos con desparpajo. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, me imagino, mas eso no me da ningún alivio.

Sin embargo no hago nada y solo me limito a contemplar tu hermosa figura delineada por la poca luz artificial que la lámpara de tu velador me da. Estas hermoso como siempre, tu cuerpo brilla por el suave liquido que tus poros expulso, delicioso es como te debes sentir… veo como tus labios se abren sin embargo palabra alguna se puede oír, respiras fuertemente y tus manos se afierran reciamente al cuerpo que debajo tuyo esta dándote el placer. ¡Diablos! ese debí ser yo y no él. Él que ahora tu estrecha cintura engancha con sus manos mientras su cuerpo se desprende levemente de la cama penetrándote más profundamente, vuelves a gritar silenciosamente pero tus expresiones lejos de mostrar dolor están envueltas en deleite armónico con las de él. Te gusta, no reprimes tus emociones, dolorosamente lo comprendo. Están agotados, respiran rápidamente y sonríen satisfechos. Han acabado, o al menos eso creo.

No, me equivoque… puesto que nuevamente sus labios se unen en un beso y sus manos vuelven a recorrer sus pieles, no obstante mi utópico amor se levanta del regazo aquel y se acomoda a su lado, vuelven a besarse y ahora es tu boca, tu boca que tantas veces soñé anhelante de probarla, la que recorre el cuerpo de aquel que no soy yo. Lo besas por centímetros a la par que recorres cada pliegue de su tez blanquecina con tus delicadas manos, lo estas amando y eso me da pavor. No puedo perderte. Él, por su parte, te acaricia la cabeza suavemente, enreda sus dedos en la finura que es tu cabello, te contempla en silencio… sonriendo… mientras tu continuas el recorrido inexorable de su piel. Te detienes levantando tu rostro, respondiendo al llamado que él te hace, le miras y le sonríes ante las palabras calidas que te dice, palabras que mis labios desean soltar de igual forma para ti, pero que han sido profanadas por los labios de tu amante y que, al parecer, disfrutaste. ¡Maldición!. Retomas tranquilamente la tarea que dejaste pendiente y tus labios sonrosados tocan nuevamente la nívea piel de aquel que en las penumbras te esta seduciendo… desciendes en tus caricias, llegando hasta la parte baja de él, hasta la parte que ya ha mancillado tu cuerpo hacia minutos llevándote hasta la cúspide del cielo que junto a mi mano yo desee hacerte conocer. No quiero ver, no quiero observar como aquella boca tuya lo recibe, como tus limpios labios se abren para él, para darle placer, no quiero… mas no puedo evitarlo, tus movimientos me hipnotizan, me atrapan, me seducen, me privan de conciencia y solo mis ojos siguen magnetizadamente tus movimientos. Delicioso vaivén de tu boca al engullirle, sabroso el espectáculo que me ofreces inconscientemente. Tus manos le exploran la lustrosa piel, tus dedos se le encajan en sus músculos haciéndole soltar quejidos que me torturan. Has aumentado el ritmo de tus succiones y el gime tu nombre atiborrado de gozo. Rei… repite mientras sus manos se aferran a tu negruzco cabello, negrura comparada a la noche sin luna como esta, y tu te detienes brevemente, sin soltarle, prestando atención a su clamado y te dice algo, no lo escucho hasta aquí pero te ha sorprendido pues te has enderezado en tu puesto…

Mis ojos dejan de lado tu figura y me concentro en él, en tu amante, esta sonriéndote como nunca antes lo hizo, al menos frente a mi jamás lo hizo, y me quedo prendado de su hermosura… es bello no lo niego, pero el ángel de mis sueños, aquel que amo, ese eres tu y nadie más que tu mi clandestino amor, mi tortura morena, mi asiática ensoñación. Te amo a ti sola y definitivamente. Sus ojos están resplandecientes, brillan con rojizo color, fuego ardiente producto de tu ardor… estira su brazo y te coge por la mejilla mientras se sienta en el colchón para regalarte un beso que aceptas con una expectante ansia, se besan con desesperación y nuevamente te le subes en el cuerpo. Creo que lo van a hacer de nuevo y eso me oprime el corazón. Se recuestan sobre el tálamo y, para sorpresa mía, es él quien abre sus piernas para ti… te acomodas entre ellas mientras el contacto de sus bocas no termina, mas de intensidad culmina. Se susurran algo que entre ustedes nomás es entendible y vuelven a otorgarse más precarios besos, y es nuevamente mi Rei quien desliza sus finos labios por el cuerpo musculosamente formado de aquel ser que su tierra natal fue capaz de concebir, Rusia… fría, majestuosa e imperiosa nación, justamente como tu Hiwatari. No se que te vio él, francamente no lo sé… ¿Acaso aquellas efímeras sonrisas conquistaron su corazón?... hermosas mas no comparables con las sinceras de Rei… ¿Acaso aquellas simples e indiferentes palabras llamaron su atención?... palabras expulsadas en momentos adecuados, escuetos momentos de dicción… ¿Acaso solo a él le muestras algo que a los demás no?... falso e hipócrita es como eres entonces…

Desvío mi mirada ante el ruido que mis oídos captan… oscuridad, soledad, nada… eso es lo que veo, eso es lo que percibo, es lo que en este momento embarga mi corazón. Bajo la mirada desolado, acongojado. Talvez ya no me convendría el verlos, talvez debería dejarle en paz al menos esta noche, talvez si… o talvez no. Pero hay algo que me obliga a dirigir la mirada por entre la rendija que la puerta abierta me brinda, y ese algo eres tú… tu silueta al descubierto, tus expresiones al placer demostrado, tus ojos dorados radiantes como el fulgor del mismo sol, tus acciones tan sugestivas, tu ser mismo tan vulnerable. Y nuevamente los observo, aun le continuas besando la piel de su formado abdomen mientras él te despeina con su mano y la otra la ocupa en asir fehacientemente las cobijas de la cama desarreglada. Desciendes más y en un rápido movimiento te prendes nuevamente de su intimidad, le estimulas, le humedeces, le preparas… el ruso esta jadeante y envuelto en el regodeo que le estas proporcionando con tus delgados labios, te llama entre cortos suspiros y tus felinas orbes se fijan en su rostro sin embargo no detienes tus lamidas, tus manos suben acariciando su pecho pellizcando sus pezones y él en un brusco movimiento te sujeta de las muñecas obligándote a parar, le miras desconcertado mas su sonrisa te vuelve a calmar. ¿Por qué?. Te le acercas con sigilo y nuevamente tomas posesión de su boca, él te abraza con fuerza por la espalda y sujeta con sus piernas tu estrecha cintura, tu le arañas los costados a medida que tus manos recorren resbalando hasta sus tornados pies… se separan levemente y se están mirando a los ojos, están hablando calladamente, con el corazón. Te odio tanto. Es entonces cuando lo noto, cuando percibo el cuidadoso movimiento de tus caderas arrimándose a las de Hiwatari, lo penetras delicadamente, dulce y gentilmente. Así como es tu forma de ser. Él te muestra una mueca de dolor, vaya que poco aguante, sin embargo tu le consuelas con tiernos besos en su boca que le hacen sonreír. ¡Cielos!. ¿Qué acaso no lo notas? Él lo que quiere es tu atención, te miente en la cara y tu lo premias con tu sabor. No puedo soportarlo, no quiero ya mirar… no obstante, lo sonidos placenteros que su boca expulsa captan mi atención, te mueves con premura y eso a él le gusta. Estas sobre su ancha complexión y tus manos apoyadas a los costados de su rostro te ayudan a elevar la mitad tu cuerpo para dar mayor profundidad a tus arremetidas, por su parte aquel ruso de asombroso hado te toca tu colorada mejilla y en un rápido movimiento te ha quitado la cinta que tus cabellos mantenía atrapados. Me extasío aun más. Me embeleso por la forma como tus largos cabellos danzan libres sobre el viento para luego caer pesadamente como una cascada sobre sus cuerpos ardientes de placer… has aumentado el ritmo de tus estocadas y él, el sonido de sus jadeos, están a punto de culminar lo presiento y yo de caer desmoronado sobre el suelo frío de cemento.

Tu cuerpo tiembla, lo observo, te agitas antes de exclamar con un hondo suspiro tu pináculo de excitación. Él también grita acalladamente, debido al lugar donde están, antes de verterse sobre su propia piel… han finalizado por segunda vez esta noche, han destrozado mi corazón nuevamente. Los aborrezco tanto. Ya cansado, tu cuerpo cae sobre el de Hiwatari, que con una sonrisa en los labios te recibe en sus brazos abiertos… te acomodas y él te acuna, le sonríes y él te besa, le dices algo y él te mira con adoración. La misma adoración que yo te profeso. Estas agotado y un bostezo tus labios parten, sonríes una vez más antes de volver a acurrucarte en la cama, junto a él, sueltas otro resoplido y te abrazas al cuerpo níveo del ruso. Dios… ¡Eres tan lindo!. El bicolor ha tapado con las cobijas tu cuerpo, obstruyendo mi visión de tu apiñonada piel, me lamento el ya no poder contemplar la majestuosidad de tu ser al descubierto y la luz apagada por él me impide aun más el mirarte descansar. ¡Diablos!. Me repito alejándome cuidadosamente de la puerta entre-abierta y me retiro del edificio apesadumbrado, esta noche la pasare en vela recordando tu entrega al ser que no soy yo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es de día, mas los recuerdos de anoche aun mi mente torturan… no importa, pues solo el contemplar tu sonrisa dirigida solamente a mi curará, cual bálsamo sobre una herida, mi tonto y enamorado corazón. Patético. Pero esa es la verdad… aun no eres mío pero pronto lo serás… y me harás el amor como con él lo hiciste, admirándome con ternura, deseando estar por siempre unido a mi cuerpo, atado a mi corazón. Ilusorio. Juego tonto del deseo, ficticio retozo de un loco y clandestino amor…

Camino con pasos calmos por la acera que me conducirá de nuevo aquel edificio donde anoche te encontré… es aun muy temprano, pero no me importa puesto que mientras más antes te vea más pronto el alivio que solo tu sonrisa me da, yo sentiré. Saludo con fingida sonrisa a cuanta persona mi camino atraviesa, unos minutos me entretengo conversando con algunas de ellas… mas prontamente me alejo antes de que nuevamente mi cometido, sus vanos comentarios, interrumpan.

Asciendo por las gradas de la escalera y raudamente me dirijo a tu habitación. Toco la puerta, pero nadie contesta. Me animo a entrar y tal como lo imagine no hay nadie en ella, o eso creo hasta que un suspiro exhalado de tus labios llaman mi interés… me acerco a tu cama, estas dormido aun, cansado del encuentro tan apasionado, con el que es tu amado, debes estar. No te quiero molestar. Mis ojos buscan vestigios de él en tu cuerpo, pero la ropa que cubre tu cuerpo no me permiten hacerlo, ruedo los ojos alrededor de la alcoba y tampoco hallo nada que me verifique la fortuita visita que te hizo él ayer. Nada. Salvo el gesto de sumo deleite que me muestras… sé que no lo soñé, yo los vi a los dos en esta misma habitación y la prueba más verídica es el hecho de mi roto corazón…

Un extraño sonido hace que me aproxime a tu ventana abierta para así cerrarla, no quiero que nada perturbe tu hermoso sueño, en el cual seguro yo no participo, pero aun así no quiero que te despiertes y fijes esos ojos con miedo o desprecio en mi. Hoy si que no lo soportaría. Antes de cerrar el paso al ruido me quedo observando el edificio de enfrente, en donde seguro Hiwatari debe estar, en donde indudablemente estará soñando despierto con tu bello cuerpo al descubierto. Idiota. No, él esta ahí en el jardín, corriendo hacia este lugar buscando encontrarte de nuevo, sin saber que yo también lo espero…

Abre la puerta suavemente, no queriendo perturbarte seguramente, sin embargo de inmediato a notado mi presencia acomodada en el diván cercana de tu cama. Nuestras duras miradas se encuentran. El me gruñe y yo sonrió enfrentándole… se acerca con duras expresiones, tratando de amedrentarme, pero no le voy a dar el gusto. No voy a olvidar lo de anoche. No voy a conformarme con haber perdido una noche…

"- ¿Qué haces aquí… Nanami?.- sisea deletreando mi nombre y yo sonrió ampliamente mientras me pongo de pie para afrontarle…

"- Nada de tu incumbencia- respondo volteando mi mirada hacia la cama y veo con enajenación como el pequeño oriental comienza a despertar revolviéndose entre sus mantas. Lindo.

Se sienta y parpadea antes de que sus orbes doradas se abran por completo. El sol ha nacido para mi recién esta mañana. Bosteza comedidamente y se espanta al notar nuestras presencias, sin embargo rápidamente cambia su mueca inicial por una bella sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta…

"- Buenos días Rei…- le saludo y me devuelve el gesto asintiendo levemente, mas su mirada se enfoca en la otra persona que se acerca hasta él… se sonroja levemente y agacha un poco su cabeza. Es tímido mi adoración. Hiwatari me gana terreno mientras yo divago en pensamientos y prontamente esta sentado en la orilla de su cama acariciándole su suave cabellera repleta de hebras negras…

"- Hola…- simplemente le dice y el rostro resplandeciente de ternura se enfoca en él. Me da rabia que lo veas de esa forma, pero me hago al desentendido- ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?.- le pregunta y Rei le sonríe espléndidamente como respuesta- Bien…- exclama para luego regalarme una fiera mirada…

"- ¿Se te ofrece algo?.- le digo de forma falsamente cordial. No quiero que Rei se sienta amedrentado si le muestro a Hiwatari lo que realmente siento en este momento…

"- Tengo que examinarlo… así que has el favor de salir- me pide. ¿Examinarle?. ¡Vaya pretexto! Si sé muy bien que lo que quieres es besarle, puesto que ayer comprobaste lo bien que se encuentra el chinito de salud. ¿O no?. Idiota, no lo olvidare- De una vez…- exiges y no me queda nada más que hacer que obedecer…

"- Te veo luego Rei…- me despido sonriéndole y antes de que siquiera mi mano tocase la otra que me es extendida, es Hiwatari quien me coge de la misma mientras se pone de pie. Siseante, atemorizante. Mas a mi no me afecta y es por ello que retraigo mi brazo bruscamente librándome de su agarre… me doy la vuelta indignado dispuesto a no iniciar una afrenta frente al que tanto quiero. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir lo digo en voz alta- Lo de anoche… No lo olvidare- talvez no me han oído o talvez si. No me importa. Ahora simplemente quiero abandonar la recamara de mi idílico amor… aun no he perdido la batalla, aun no he jugado mi ultima carta y eso se los demostraré…

.-.-.-.-. **_F _i_ N_ **.-.-.-.-.

Ahhh… apuesto a que no se imaginaron de quien era el POV… pues de todas formas estaba bastante difícil ¿No?.. como habrán podido notar esto viene a formar parte de mi otro fic (ese que sé que le gusta a Kaei) 'Memories Off' pero tampoco tiene nada que ver con su trama (bueno en algo si…) así que tómenlo como un capitulo extra que esta fuera del contexto original de mi otra historia, hummm… algo así, como el lemmon que tanto querían leer (XD)… no obstante ¿Quieren continuacion?.. pues tendran que leerlo en mi otro fic.. Sorry...  
Bueno… Solo espero que a mi Linda amiga **Kaei** le haya gustado su pequeño (y atrasado) regalito…

_**Kaei:**_ Humm... se que te dije q seria un lemmon Rei/Kai y pues, lo estaba haciendo... pero no me gusto como quedo, hasta que anoche esto se me ocurrio y me gusto más que el otro (espero no te enfades), que ojala te guste tambien... sin embargo si tienes algun reclamo sabes donde hallarme (n.n)

**..:..C-You..:..** (ºxº)

**No lo Olviden... ¡Kai y Rei..:..FoReVeR!**


End file.
